


Libros

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Miro la imponente fachada del edificio frente a él y suspiro con resignación, se había desviado bastante de su camino solo para entregar aquel libro que Tord había pedido de la biblioteca, hubiese replicado si no fuera porque le debía un favor.





	Libros

**I**

 

Miro la imponente fachada del edificio frente a él y suspiro con resignación, se había desviado bastante de su camino solo para entregar aquel libro que Tord había pedido de la biblioteca.

Las puertas del lugar se encontraban abiertas de par en par invitándole a pasar al lugar, cosa que dudo por breves instantes, entro con pasos vacilantes mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, el lugar se encontraba terriblemente silencioso haciendo que los cabellos en su nuca se erizaran mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo vacío, trago saliva como un acto reflejo mientras pensaba que así era como comenzaban todas la películas de terror, quizás esa fuera una idea realmente absurda pero, ¿quién podría culparlo de tener aquella clase de pensamientos si había pasado la noche anterior viendo un maratón de películas de horror?

Hizo una mueca de decepción cuando no encontró a nadie tras el mostrador donde se suponía que debía estar el bibliotecario.

-¿Alguien? –pregunto en un susurro que hizo eco en sus oídos mientras miraba sobre su espalda esperando a que alguien o algo apareciera de un momento a otro pero nada, nada apareció en lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Se giró observando las largas mesas de madera distribuidas por la sala de lectura, había vivido casi toda su vida en aquella ciudad pero nunca se había adentrado a aquella biblioteca por lo que picado por la curiosidad decidió explorar el lugar.

Había grandes estantes llenos de libros que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo formando cerrados pasillos de apariencia laberíntica, algunos pequeños carros con libros se encontraban distribuidos al azar, había una escalera que conducía a una segunda planta con los mismos gigantescos libreros que tocaban el techo y por un momento se vio tentado a subir hasta aquella segunda planta solo por la curiosidad de comprobar si aquel sitio realmente lucia como un laberinto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

La voz detrás de él le hizo dar un salto y soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar mientras miraba a la persona que había salido de uno de los tantos pasillos formados por los estantes, el chico le miraba con un gesto interrogante esperando que respondiera a su pregunta, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada agotada tras sus gafas y no parecía exactamente feliz de verle en aquel lugar.

Su falta de respuesta pareció desesperar al chico que se cruzó de brazos y dio un profundo suspiro.

-No se permite pasar con bolsos, me temo que tienes que dejarlo en la entrada.

-¡Libro! –dijo levantando la voz arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos de su acción, sentía como su rostro comenzaba a arder mientras aquellos ojos azules le miraban con desconcierto–. Yo... no hay nadie –se apuró a decir con tanta rapidez que la frase salió como un sonido inentendible incluso para él mismo por lo simplemente levantó la mano señalando hacia la recepción vacía.

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio en donde miro al rubio confundido intentando entender lo que había intentado tratar de decir y luego girarse a observar el punto señalado, miro como sus hombros bajaban y levantaba sus gafas para tallar el puente de su nariz.

-Se fue.

Le escucho murmurar antes de girarse hacia él con lo que parecía una sonrisa casi obligatoria.

-Si pudieses acompañarme para que puedas dejar tu bolso en la recepción te lo agradecería.

-Claro –respondió sin muchos deseos de abrir la boca para decir algo más, lo último que deseaba era decir una tontería que irritase un poco más al chico rubio que comenzó a caminar no sin antes darle una rápida mirada indicando que le siguiera.

El chico era alto, quizás no tanto como él pero un par de pulgadas no hacían demasiada diferencia de altura, el suave suéter violeta que le cubría se ceñía a su cuerpo contorneando su figura y si tenía que admitirlo tenía un rostro atractivo pero eran sus ojos lo que realmente logro captar toda su atención, solo los había visto por un corto tiempo pero quería verlos una vez más.

-¿Eres el único aquí? –pregunto con curiosidad notando como parecían ser los únicos en el lugar, no era que él hubiese estado en aquel lugar antes y si lo estuvo no era algo que recordara mucho pero en un edificio tan grande seguramente debería haber alguna otra persona.

-Se acerca la hora de cerrar y aún falta tiempo para los periodos de exámenes.

Su voz calmada tenía un todo agradable y aquello le hizo poner una sonrisa en su rostro pensando que no le molestaría escucharla por un poco más de tiempo; el chico paso detrás del mostrador y se colocó frente a la única computadora que permanecía encendida.

-Bueno, supongo que si realmente necesitas buscar algo podría quedarme algunos minutos más.

Dijo el chico rubio mientras se quitaba los lentes dejándolos a un lado y comenzaba a tallar sus ojos con un gesto cansado.

-No, no, yo solo venía a dejar un libro –se apresuró a decir mientras rebuscaba en su bolso y tomaba aquel libro de tapa gruesa que Tord le había dado extendiéndoselo al rubio que lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a revisarlo con cuidado, pasando sus dedos por los bordes de la tapa antes de ojearlo con un gesto juicioso examinando que no hubiese ningún rayón o página rota hasta que llego a la última página de donde saco una tarjeta que reviso con cuidado antes de comenzar a teclear algo en la computadora para luego buscar algo en el mostrador hasta dar con una pequeña credencial que tomo entre sus manos antes de levantar la vista dándole una mirada interrogante.

-No creo que seas Tord Larsson –dijo con una media sonrisa mientras le extendía la credencial.

-No, me llamo Matt, él solo me dijo que viniera a dejar el libro y... –bueno, no se le ocurría que más decir mientras miraba los ojos del rubio con un gesto curioso, pero que pareció molestar al otro chico que desvió la mirada.

-Nunca te enseñaron que es de bastante mala educación ver la gente de esa forma –reclamo el rubio intentado sonar educado tras sus palabras.

-Tus ojos, son morados –menciono solo para darse cuenta de cómo el chico rodaba los ojos y pareció morderse la lengua intentando contener sus palabras.

-¿Enserio? No me había dada cuenta de eso.

La respuesta sarcástica del chico le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras, definitivamente había logrado irritarlo y ni siquiera sabía que era lo había hecho mal, aunque, bueno, él también solía molestar bastante a Tom sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Esto... yo –las palabras morían en su boca sin estar seguro de que decir exactamente, por lo general cuando intentaba disculparse con Tom por molestarlo terminaba empeorando las cosas y no quería que aquel chico que acaba de conocer terminara odiándolo por decir alguna tontería–, creo que tengo que irme.

Dijo mientras tomaba la credencial de manos del chico y se apuraba a salir del lugar con pasos rápidos hasta finalmente quedar completamente fuera de la vista del chico tras el mostrador, sin embargo no se detuvo ahí, bajo los escalones de la entrada con tanta prisa que estuvo a punto de tropezar en más de una ocasión.

Se recargo contra el frío muro de la estación del metro que se encontraba casi vacía a aquellas horas, había estado corriendo cuando finalmente llego a ella, por suerte nadie parecía tener mucho interés en él, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que había hecho pero sentía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Comenzó a deslizarse por la pared hasta terminar sentado sobre el frío suelo de estación, solo necesito un par de palabras para molestar al bibliotecario y ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre que dijo para lograr molestarlo, intento repasar su breve conversación pero lo único que había hecho era mencionar el color de sus ojos, ¿por qué se molestaría de algo como eso?, sus ojos le parecían simplemente hermosos, quizás era como Tom, él también solía terminar malhumorado cuando alguien sacaba el tema de sus ojos, en especial cuando algún niño lo señalaba por la calle y luego decía alguna tontería sobre ellos, quizás debería regresar y disculparse, pero entonces recordó que el chico había mencionado algo sobre estar cerca de cerrar, se llevó una mano al rostro dándose cuenta que ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre del chico.

Quizás, podría ir al día siguiente o tal vez Tord conociera su nombre, no perdía nada con preguntarle de todas formas.

 

 

 

**II**

 

Miro por encima del libro que fingía leer, la biblioteca se encontraba casi vacía en aquellos momentos, había un par de estudiantes con una pila de libros a su alrededor, el sonido de un tecleo furioso irrumpía en el silencio del lugar pero a nadie parecía molestarle el sonido, era tarde pero al parecer aquel seria uno de aquellos días en donde se extendería el cierre de la biblioteca, el horario nunca se extendía demasiado, quizás una media hora pero en algunas ocasiones especiales llegaba a ser incluso una hora completa, por las caras desesperadas en los rostro de los estudiantes quizás el horario se extendiera un poco más.

Cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la recepción.

Recibió una mirada aburrida del moreno que se encontraba en la recepción, se podría decir que le conocía y a la vez le era un completo desconocido, no trabaja en aquel lugar sin embargo solía quedarse hasta tarde esperando el chico rubio por el que continuaba yendo a aquella biblioteca desde hacía meses, si era sincero sentía un poco de celos de él.

-¿Este? –pregunto mientras jugueteaba con el bolígrafo en sus manos antes de tomar el libro y abrirlo para sacar la tarjeta de préstamo que le entrego para que llenase los datos.

Miro su nombre y el número de su tarjeta de la biblioteca junto a su firma llenándolo todo de manera automática, ya había hecho tantas veces aquel procedimiento que podría hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados, dejo su credencial y el libro fue entregado en sus manos, bajo la mirada con algo de decepción mientras caminaba hacia la salida, había esperado que fuese el bibliotecario quien lo atendiera pero en aquellos momentos se encontraba entre los estantes acomodando los libros fuera de su lugar y bueno, ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente escalofriante yendo religiosamente hasta aquella biblioteca solo para ver a un chico al que apenas conocía, a veces no podía evitar sentirse incomodo pensando que se encontraba actuado como lo haría un acosador y muchas veces aquello realmente lograba desanimarlo.

La brisa fría de la noche golpeo su rostro mientas una suave llovizna comenzaba a caer, miro el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y lo acomodo con cuidado dentro de su chaqueta antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria al metro, había quedado de verse con Edd en una cafetería cercana a la que se había vuelto asiduo, relamió sus labios saboreando el café recién preparado, feliz de dirigirse a un sitio cálido en el cual resguardarse del frío nocturno.

No había logrado disculparse con el chico de la biblioteca después de su primer encuentro, de hecho más allá de un intercambio obligatorio de palabras ninguno de los dos había hablado tampoco, aunque hubieron sus excepciones, fueron situaciones contadas pero las hubo.

Lo único que lograron cada uno de aquellos pequeños encuentros fue hacerle ver que aquel bibliotecario realmente estaba fuera de su liga, era listo, bastante más listo que él, hablando de temas de los que realmente no tenía mucho que opinar y de los que poco podía decir, sin embargo, escuchar al rubio hablar era realmente agradable, incluso si en sus conversaciones pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo siendo un oyente no le molestaba sentía que podría pasar el día entero escuchándole hablar de libros, escritores y demás temas que jamás pensó que podrían resultar en extremo fascinantes pero si eran dichos por él entonces hasta las cosas más simples parecían especiales.

La primera vez que hablaron había sido casi un mes después de su primer encuentro, el rubio se sentó en la misma mesa que él, aun recordaba lo cansado que se venía con aquellas profundas ojeras en su rostro y como cabeceaba intentando mantenerse despierto, su conversación inicio cuando el rubio le pregunto si le gustaba aquel libro, no, la respuesta era esa, encontraba aquel libro demasiado aburrido y tedioso pero lo había escogido porque alguna vez había visto a Tom leerlo y tenía un ligera idea de su contenido, la cosa paso de un punto a otro hasta que le termino preguntando el motivo por el cual no se llevaba aquel libro a casa para evitar tener que acudir hasta aquel lugar todos los días, así que al final había terminado con aquella credencial de la biblioteca que solo había dificultado sus excusas para acudir a aquel lugar.

Ambos pasaron bastante tiempo hablando después de eso o al menos aquello fue hasta que aquel hispano apareció en escena y entonces término relegado a segundo plano mientras ambos hablaban en otro idioma, aquella fue la primera vez que escucho reír al rubio y la primera vez que experimento un ataque de celos, al final termino marchándose del lugar malhumorado y dolido.

Fue hasta mucho después que se dio cuenta que había estado tan distraído que nuevamente había olvidado preguntar el nombre de aquel bibliotecario.

Entro en la cafetería y miro su reloj, faltaban algunos minutos para la hora en que había quedado con Edd, siempre se sorprendió un poco de lo puntual Edd solía ser, de Tom y Tord nunca se sabía jamás llegaban a tiempo a ningún lado, aunque había veces que ni siquiera se molestaban en llegar; se acercó a la barra y pidió un par de cafés, al menos con Edd siempre sabía que esperar a diferencia del otro par.

Saco el libro de su abrigo dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cafetería, realmente no pensaba leerlo pero definitivamente Tom lo haría, usualmente él era quien terminaba leyendo la mayor parte de los libros que llevaba, ambos había llegado a un pequeño acuerdo, él le llevaría cualquier libro que quisiera y a cambio le daría un pequeño resumen de lo que se suponía que trababa el libro.

No negaría que Tom le había dado un mirada extraña después de proponerle aquello pero solo se había encogido de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, le hubiese gustado que Tord y Edd hubieran reaccionado de la misma forma, Tord se había burlado y Edd había intentado que le dijera a donde iba realmente incrédulo de su cambio de rutina pero al final había sido Tom quien termino interfiriendo para que le dejaran en paz, finalmente el asunto termino olvidado después de un tiempo.

La verdad lo último que quería era tener que admitir frente a sus amigos que solo acudía hasta aquel lugar solo por el bibliotecario.

Había logrado averiguar el nombre del rubio más por mera observación que por haberle preguntado, Mark, le gustaba aquel nombre y hasta cierto punto encontraba graciosa la similitud con el suyo. Nunca se había atrevido a llamarle por su nombre pensando en lo raro que sería hacerlo considerando que jamás se lo había preguntado, realmente no quería terminar siendo odiado por el rubio quedando como alguna clase de acosador aunque si lo pensaba un poco parecía que en eso se había convertido, había pensado que si se acercaba a él para hablar de alguno de aquellos libros que se había llevado quizás podría invitarlo a salir o algo, pero siempre se arrepentía en el último minuto y por los mismo motivos, por una parte no sabía de qué podría hablar con él y posiblemente terminara aburriéndolo con rapidez y por otra estaba aquel sujeto que solía hacerle compañía cuando se acercaba la hora de cerrar.

Se sentía frustrado por su presencia, ambos parecían ser cercanos, lo suficientemente cercanos como para preguntarse si acaso eran algo más, nunca les había visto hacer nada que confirmara sus temores pero verlos dedicarse sonrisas cómplices y escucharlos hablar en una lengua que solo ambos parecían entender como si no quisiera que nadie salvo ellos supieran de lo que hablaban.

Quería estar en el lugar del moreno cuyo nombre no lograba recordar del todo pero quería ser él quien sacara aquellas sonrisas del rubio.

Un par de tazas humeantes de café sobre la mesa le sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras la chica de la cafetería le dedicaba una sonrisa obligatoria, Edd aún no hacia su aparición y aquellos era extraño, la puerta del local abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe, logro captar su atención.

Y hablando de diablo pensó divertido ante la coincidente aparición de Edd en el local, su ropa empapada se pagaba a él, miro hacia una de las ventanas del local notando que la suave llovizna había pasado a convertirse en una lluvia torrencial, se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado aquello.

Bueno, al menos había llegado hasta aquella cafetería antes de que la lluvia comenzara pensó mientras le daba una mirada rápida al libro a su lado y recordaba al rubio quejarse de mucho que odiaba cuando alguien maltrataba los libros, sonrío pensando que aquella vez fue la primera vez que aquel chico le dedico una sonrisa sincera mientras le felicitaba por siempre entregar los libros a tiempo y en buena condición, quizás alegrarse por una tontería así era algo bobo y cursi pero para él se había sentido como algo especial.

 

 

**III**

 

El timbre no dejaba de sonar y el infernal sonido retumbaba en sus oídos empeorando su dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo crujió mientras se forzaba a sí mismo a levarse de la cama y moverse, no porque le importase en lo más mínimo quien pudiese estar molestando pero quería que aquel odioso sonido se detuviera.

Era tarde, demasiado tarde a juzgar por la hora, ninguno de sus amigos se habían tomado la molestia de quedarse en casa dejándole morir solo mientras ardía en fiebre, si moría, se aseguraría de volver de la tumba para vengarse y arrastrarlos con él, al menos la fiebre había bajado por sí misma.

-Ya voy –medio grito con su voz enriquecida por la tos, realmente necesitaba un poco de agua y algo de comida.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta preguntándose a sí mismo si valía la pena abrir o fingir que no se encontraba nadie en la casa pero ya se había delatado así mismo segundos atrás. Abrío con un gesto de molestia mientras pensaba en despedir a quien fuera que se encontrar al otro lado con rapidez o cerrarle la puerta en la cara si es que era alguno de sus amigos.

Se congelo mirando a la persona al otro lado, preguntándose si acaso la visión del chico de la biblioteca parado frente a su puerta no era producto de la fiebre que había vuelto.

-Hey... hola... yo –el rubio se mira incomodo mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente antes de llevarlas a su rostro y tallar el puente de su nariz mientras soltaba un par de maldiciones inentendibles, antes de mirarlo y levantar las manos en señal de rendición–. Van a despedirme por esto, mira, olvida que vine por favor, solo... fue un error, no debí.

Verle perder toda su compostura y seguridad hizo que algo se removiera dentro de él despertando una simpatía aun mayor hacia el rubio que miraba al suelo con una expresión avergonzada, evitando en la medida de lo posible hacer cualquier contacto visual con él, sus pensamiento divagan entre la confusión, las dudas y lo encantadores que resultaban aquellos gestos indecisos y nerviosos del chico de la biblioteca.

-Fue un error, lo siento, no, no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, te lo compensare de alguna forma, solo olvida esto por favor.

Aquella frase final llena con un tono tan lastimeramente suplicante junto a su intento de marcharse fue más que suficientes para hacerle despertar de su ensoñación y reaccionar, tomando al chico por su muñeca para evitar que se marchara y sosteniéndole como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quizás fuese por la brusquedad de su gesto pero por un breve segundos vio un destello de verdadero pánico en aquellos ojos violáceos que le habían cautivados desde que vio por primera vez al chico frente a él.

-Espera.

Ambos se miraron con confusión por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que comenzó a toser teniendo que soltar al otro, sintiendo como le comenzaba a faltar el aire a medida que la tos aumentaba. Fue mientras recuperaba el aliento que finalmente reparo en su aspecto, su cabello alborotado y el pijama en el que había permanecido desde la noche anterior, aquel aspecto descuidado realmente era un golpe bajo para su ego.

-¿Estas bien?

-Esto es vergonzoso –contesto sin responder a la pregunta.

Se enderezó sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Espera. ¿Quieres pasar? Viniste hasta aquí, es lo mínimo que podría hacer... –tenía que pensar en una buena excusa para hacer que se quedara aunque fuese algunos minutos más, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así–, ¡el libro! Viniste por el libro, ¿cierto? –aquella quizás fuese la peor excusa de todas pero era lo mejor que tenía.

-¿El libro? Si... eso es correcto, vine por eso.

 

 

**IV**

 

Incluso con su olfato temporalmente atrofiado era capaz de disfrutar del olor a comida que inundaba la cocina, no se cuestiona, ni quería cuestionarse como era que el chico de la biblioteca había terminado cocinando para él, había sido vergonzoso que su estómago soltara un sonoro gruñido mientras intentaba hacer que el rubio se sintiese más cómodo pero viendo el resultado no se quejaba.

-No necesitabas hacer, esto por mi... –se detuvo a si mismo antes de pronunciar aquel nombre había ansiado decir desde hace meses.

-Mark, creo que no nos habíamos presentado formalmente antes, Matt ¿cierto?

-Sí, un placer Mark –hablo gusto, Mark, finalmente había pronunciado aquel nombre, ya no sería más "el chico de la biblioteca" o "el bibliotecario", finalmente tenía un nombre por el cual poder llamarle cuantas veces desease–. Pareces realmente bueno cocinando.

-Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, no es como si pudiera dejar a Eduardo acercarse a la cocina a menos que quiera que no quedemos sin casa –dijo con un toque de burla mientras comenzaba a servir los platos.

-Eduardo –repitió el nombre con un tanto de desagrado, él era el sujeto que llagaba por el rubio a la hora de cerrar, su nombre se le había hecho divertido y curioso por su similitud con el nombre de Edd. Así que ellos vivían juntos, bueno, eso le ponía inquieto pero tenía que mantenerse optimista, tenía que saber, no quería hacerse de ilusiones, necesitaba saber si al menos tenía una verdadera oportunidad–. ¿Viven juntos?

-Es más fácil dividir los gastos con un compañero, además nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo –respondió como si aquello fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Se quedó callado pensando que aquella respuesta solo apaciguaba parcialmente sus inquietudes.

Miro el plato que fue colocado frente él, había una porción de carne demasiado pequeña a comparación de las que acostumbraba a comer pero lucia en suma apetecible, algunas verduras y un poco de salsa.

-Sabe bien –menciono tras el primer bocado.

-Gracias, hice lo mejor que pude con lo que encontré –calló pensando que aquella frase quizás había sido algo grosera de su parte pero no había encontrado gran cosa con que cocinar.

-Se suponía que era el turno de Tom de hacer las compras.

-¿Esperas compañía? Quizás debería irme.

-No creo que nadie llegue, todos salieron y me dejaron aquí a morir solo –menciono con un toque de burla alegrándose de ser abandonado por sus amigos, conociéndolos tener aquel encuentro con ellos alrededor hubiera sido imposible.

-Quizás podrías invitarte a cenar alguna vez.

"Una cita", aquella invitación no podía ser otra cosa, realmente le estaban proponiendo una cita.

-Es una cita.

-¿Cita?

-¿Aceptas?

 

**V**

 

Se tallo los ojos en un intento de desperezarse mientras el teléfono no dejaba de timbrar, la sala se encontraba apenas iluminada por el televisor que se encontraba transmitiendo un programa diferente al que se suponía que estaba viendo, se había quedado dormido sobre las piernas del rubio sin siquiera darse cuenta del momento en que lo había hecho con cuidado se levantó intentando no perturbar a su compañero apurado por contestar el teléfono temiendo que el timbre lo despertara.

-¿Quién? –hablo irritado mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-¡Matt! –la voz de Edd al otro lado de la línea sonaba apurada mientras algunos gritos llenaban el fondo, no sé sintió extrañado de distinguir la voz de Tom y Tord en el fondo provocando la mayor parte del escándalo–. Escucha, necesitamos que vengas a sacarnos, hubo una pelea y...

-Edd son las... –miro el reloj en la pared sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que era –, son casi las tres de la mañana, buenas noches, necesito mi sueño de belleza –dijo con toque de burla.

-Hazlo y vas a arrepentirte por esto –la voz amenazante de Edd hizo realmente poco por intimidarlo, tener a Tom, Edd y Tord lejos de casa por el resto de la noche y quizás por la mayor parte del próximo día sonaba por demás tentador.

-Suerte con eso.

Colgó la línea con una sonrisa y se dirigió al sofá mirando a su próximo novio dormir, realmente había conocido bastante de él durante toda aquella tarde, ahora entendía por qué había parecido tan molestos la primera vez que se conocieron, no podía creer que realmente había terminado odiando el color de sus ojos solo por las burlas que recibía de niño y que esa fuera la misma razón por la que evitaba usar lentes cuando salía a pesar de que los necesitara, bueno, él se aseguraría de cambiaría eso. Tuvo que contener su emoción cuando le escucho decir que había buscado su dirección en el registro de la biblioteca solo para irle a buscar después de que notar su ausencia por eso había estado tan nervioso todo ese tiempo esperando que se molestara o lo considerara algún acosador y lo acusara por eso, si supiera que todo aquel tiempo el único motivo por el que cambio por completo su rutina era solo para verlo, bueno, ese podía ser su pequeño secreto.

-Mark –susurro mientras le movía intentando despertarlo, no podía dejarlo pasar la noche en el sofá.

Le tomo algunos intentos más despertarlo hasta que finalmente logró su objetivo, su expresión somnolienta y confusa era algo que deseaba ver más a menudo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las tres de la mañana.

-Necesito irme.

-Es demasiado tarde, puedes quedarte en mi habitación, mis amigo no van a regresar hasta mañana.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Hay otras tres habitaciones más en la casa –respondió con un gesto cómplice.

 

 

**Extra**

 

La música sonaba en el bar mientras Edd miraba a Tom y Tord enfrascarse en un absurda competencia de bebida en la que obviamente Tom llevaba la ventaja pero absurdamente Tord se negaba admitir su derrota, rodó los ojos pensando en lo estúpida e infantil que resultaba la rivalidad entre ambos, lo admitía, algunas veces era divertida pero en aquellos momentos solo resultaba ser una molestia.

Camino entre la multitud, abriéndose paso a la fuerza mientras intentaba llegar a la barra para pedir otra lata de cola.

Soltó una maldición mientras era empujado por alguien a un costado suyo empujando al sujeto que se encontraba en aquellos momentos tomando su pedido.

-Siento eso amigo –el sujeto frente gruño mientras veía su camisa empapada por el dulce liquido de la lata que sostenía en su mano–. ¿Dieta? ¿Enserio? Ya sé, pago la siguiente ronda –dijo con alegría mientras se acercaba a la barra y pedía dos latas de cola al barman.

Le entrego una de aquellas latas al desconocido que solo le dio una mirada de pocos amigos mientras sostenía la lata recién comprada entre sus manos.

-Esto es una cola de verdad.

-¿Esto?

Miro como aquel desconocido miraba con desprecio su ofrecimiento y comenzaba a agitar la lata entre sus manos antes de abrirla apuntando directamente hacia él dejándolo empapado con el pegajoso líquido.

-Siento eso amigo.

Dijo con burla con el desconocido imitándolo con un marcado acento extranjero mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa prepotente. Edd miro al sujeto frente a él y quizás fuese el alcohol o su actitud impulsiva pero lo siguiente que supo fue que su puño se estrelló en el rostro del otro hombre solo para que segundos después un golpe se estrellara contra su propio rostro.

El caos no tardo en desatarse en el lugar, había sangre en su sudadera y en sus puños pero no le importaba iba a patear el trasero del aquel sujeto por el que todo aquel caos había comenzado.

Un par de horas más tarde se encontraba encerrado en una celda con Tord completamente ebrio intentando reñir con Tom que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, quería matar a alguien, Matt le había colgado el teléfono, había desperdiciado la única llamada a la que tenía derecho y Matt, ¡simplemente había colgado la maldita llamada!

-¿Cómo van las cosas ahí dentro perdedor? ¿Ninguno de tus amigos vino por ti?

-Eduardo, son las cuatro de la mañana.

-Cállate, Jon.

Hubo un suspiro de resignación del castaño más bajo que obedeció al otro sumisamente, aquel chico no había tardado en acudir en cuanto recibió la llamada del sujeto con el que había peleado unas horas atrás, ¡y Matt le había colgado el maldito teléfono!

-Espero que te diviertas ahí dentro, perdedor.

Edd miro al sujeto marcharse soltando una risa burlesca siendo seguido por el castaños que había ido por él.

-Eduardo –murmuro teniendo ahora el nombre de aquel idiota por el que había terminado en aquel lugar.

Definitivamente iba a patear su trasero nuevamente pero primero iba a hacer pagar a Matt.


End file.
